Reward
by thewinterdoodlepoodle
Summary: The Winter Soldier is allowed to have sex for the first time in seventy years. Takes place before CATWS.


The Winter Soldier had been a 'good boy', and Pierce said if he completed his mission he could have a girl for the night.

"Hell, it's been almost seventy years! Give the kid a break," Pierce had said, until finally coaxing the rest of Hydra to let the Soldier have a night off. "Plus, Barnes will be more inclined to do well on his next mission if he's…" Pierce glanced at the ceiling, lips curling slightly, "satisfied."

Later in the night, the James was given "normal clothes", consisting of a black long-sleeved tee shirt, dark wash jeans, and combat boots. The Soldier, used to tight fitting, armored gear, felt incredibly vulnerable in light cotton. He was driven to a nightclub (no doubt closely monitored by Hydra) and sat down at a table with a Hydra official.

"They've all been told who you are, and sworn to secrecy. They're all safe. Take your pick," the official said, gesturing towards a cluster of women in the center of the dance floor, clad in tight dresses. The official got up and left, leaving the James to his own devices. He scanned the room. The women on the dance floor were all beautiful, but looked fake, like metal casted into the shape of a human. He glanced at a few girls on the side, who giggled and tossed their hair when they made eye contact. No, none of the girls here would be even remotely enjoyable to spend the night with… But then he saw her. The only girl who radiated life-the only girl who looked interested in _him_, not however much money Hydra was offering-sitting alone, gazing seductively at him through a curtain of curly auburn hair. Perfect.

As if pulled by an invisible string, James abandoned his table and crossed the floor to hers.

"May I- uh, sit here?" he said, rocking nervously on his feet.

"Sure, Soldier," the woman replied, a slight smile playing on her lips-James noticed she wasn't wearing lipstick like the other girls, which he hoped she did on purpose-. "I heard you need a girl for the night."

The Soldier smiled at her in a way that he knew he once used to drive the girls crazy, every ounce of lust in his body concentrated in his eyes, focused on her. "You could say that."

"Why is Hydra even letting you out? They don't seem very… lenient," the woman asked, her eyes sparkling like she was immune to James' charms. He was rusty.

James stiffened. "I completed my mission."

"Hmm. Who did you kill this time?"

"I can't tell you that."

The woman laughed. "You know what? Let's skip the build-up and head to your place. I'm willing to bet you look even sexier with those clothes on the floor…" The woman gave him the same stare that urged him to sit with her.

James' eyes widened. This girl was something else.

They walked to James' small apartment nearly silently, but the match was struck as soon as the door shut behind them, filling James with heated passion. He pinned the woman against the wall, their lips locking together desperately, pausing only for James to pull off his shirt.

In between frantic kisses, James murmured, "What's your name?"

"Natasha." Natasha ran her manicured fingers over his body, over the ridges of his bare abdomen, scratching against his shoulder blades as James moved his hands over her perfect physique. He pulled back from the wall to pull down Natasha's red dress, pick her up, and lay her on the bed. James' hands clasped around the back of her bra and opened the hook, breath hitching when he saw her. Natasha shivered as he touched her with his cold metal hand, his thumb moving back and forth.

Natasha sat up on the bed, forcing James to stand in front of her. "I want to see you, too," she whispered as she hooked her thumbs around his jeans and yanked them down to the floor. "Well, you're ready fast," she remarked as she wrapped her lips around him, catching him completely off guard (That's why she didn't wear lipstick, James thought). This was the most pleasure the Soldier had felt in nearly seventy years of constant work with no time for himself, and he felt his nerve endings go into overdrive.

James twisted his metal fingers into her scarlet curls, breaths ragged. "Natasha-" he breathed.

Hearing her name seemed to prompt Natasha to swallow James deeper, bobbing her head up and down with abandon, causing the Soldier to inhale sharply and exhale with a growl.

"Natasha. Natasha. I'm about to-" James groaned.

Natasha immediately halted and pulled her head away. She smiled wickedly. "I still need that," she said.

"In that case…" James trailed off as he pushed her onto her back, hooked his thumbs around the sides of her lacy panties, and jerked them down. Natasha closed her eyes and sighed heavily as his metal fingers trailed close to her pleasure points, but never touching, swirling around in circles and making her squirm. Finally he inserted his metal finger into her and slowly moved it in and out, making her gasp into a pillow.

"James," Natasha said breathlessly. "I need you to _fuck_ me."

Something about the white-hot lust in her voice convinced the Soldier to stop teasing and get on with the show. He positioned himself above her, holding himself up before easing on top of her, feeling her curls tickle his face as he pressed his lips to hers.

"They wiped all your memories- do you-" Natasha murmured.

"I still remember how to do this," the Soldier growled as he entered her.

All at once, fireworks erupted in his brain, setting his nerves on fire. The feeling of Natasha's lips against him before was nothing compared to the smooth, velvety bliss of the moment. He couldn't remember what his next mission was, but as long as he could have this feeling again, he'd finish the mission in an hour.

Natasha's hair was spread around her head like a curly halo, her eyes closed, and she gripped the sheets, making soft mewling noises with every thrust. Slowly, James felt the hot, tingly feeling in the bottom of his stomach return, but stronger. He pounded into Natasha faster, and he could tell Natasha was close to climax also; her face was pink and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, she had wrapped her legs around the Soldier's waist, and was now moaning into the crook of James' neck. Finally, he felt himself reach the brink of release.

"Natasha… Natasha… I'm gonna-" James murmured into Natasha's ear. Natasha immediately rolled out from under him, flipped him over, and wrapped her lips around him, and coaxing James to finger her. Seconds later, the Winter Soldier shuddered and grunted a string of Russian swear words as he orgasmed for the first time in seventy years.

Natasha's head came up and she wiped her mouth. "How was that?" Her breath was heavy from her climax, which occurred only moments after his.

"I think," -James paused to catch his breath- "I think we'll have to do that again sometime."


End file.
